A multidisciplinary group of fourteen scientists representing three Departments and two Schools within Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center have a common need for a fluorescence activated cell sorter (FACS). We have ongoing, extramurally funded research projects in the basic sciences that would be greatly enhanced by the application of FACS technology. At present the nearest cell sorter is over 300 miles distant, thus precluding its use on our projects. The six major-use projects can be very briefly summarized as follows: 1. Developmental studies of red blood cell formation using multi-parameter analysis of precursor cell proliferation and change in the expression of cell surface antigens during differentiation. 2. Studies of the biochemical consequences of estradiol action on isolated uterine cell subpopulations. 3. Studies of estrogen receptor density, cell population dynamics, glycoprotein biosynthesis and lysozyme content of isolated epithelial cells of rabbit endocervix. 4. Isolation of mutant rat basophils lacking receptors for the Fc region of IgE and subsequent detection of functionally rehabilitated subclones after successful transfer of the gene for the receptor. 5. The role of cell interaction in normal function of testicular subpopulations. 6. Studies of the calcium transporting properties of isolated subpopulations of toad and turtle bladder membranes.